My Guardian Angel
by bellaswan281
Summary: How I think Emmett and Rosalie began.


**This is how I think Rosalie and Emmett met. My version. Rosalie's pov.**

I ran through the Appalachian Mountains, the burning in my throat worsening as I followed the scent of the elk. But then I heard the loud scream that pounded my ears. I turned to it, not knowing what to expect. I heard it again and ran towards it. I knew the cry was a human, no doubt. I've heard it before. I shuddered at the memory of mine and Edward's accident.

I continued to run, desperate to find the source of the sound.

Then I saw it: a muscular boy with black, curly hair about to be finished off by a bear. I growled and pounced onto its back, then snapped its neck in one swift move. I ran back to the boy, the blood everywhere.

Thirst burned my throat like fire. My mouth was burned and desiccated. The fresh flow of venom did nothing to dispel the sensation. My stomach twisted with the hunger that was an echo of the thirst. My muscles coiled to a spring.

I quickly stopped the rush of oxygen flowing in and out of my lungs to help the poor defenseless boy. I leaned down by him, taking in more of his beauty. I brushed his hair back, the appetizing red liquid staining my fingers.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He looked up at me with gorgeous blue eyes as his low, musical voice answered my question

"Emmett."

The name fit him perfectly. The softness of it… the softness in his eyes... he was definitely a sensitive person... I could tell so much just by looking at him. He loves to make people laugh, though he's still extremely sensitive. I shook my head, coming back to reality. What was I going to do? I couldn't let him die. I couldn't give him immortality either; I would never be able to stop the warm liquid running down my parched throat. I would bring him to Carlisle, praying I would make it in time. I picked him up, and ran.

The whole trip there he was limp in my arms. I thought of him, pale, cold, I couldn't stand it. But what I couldn't stand more was him pale, cold, and being buried in the dirt. I couldn't let that happen. I busted down the door to my house with my shoulder, and then ran him up to Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle! Quick! I need your help!" I set Emmett down on top of everything, Carlisle's papers, books, anything that piled on his desk. I didn't really care about Carlisle, only about the fragile human whose neck I get to see him chomping at. I shuddered again.

Carlisle ran over to us, and then looked down at Emmett. He nodded, and then sunk his teeth into the tan skin of Emmett's throat.

And then it happened: His eyes widened with shock as the venom burned each drop of blood in his veins. I could hear his heart racing, faster than the venom. If I could cry, I would. Seeing this was pulling me to hell until I could bare it no more. I sunk to my knees, shaking, wanting to scream. Carlisle sat at my side, pulling me into his lap.

"Shhh, Rosalie, calm down. Everything's alright." No it wasn't. I couldn't stand it. I screamed into Carlisle's chest as Emmett raged on, following my screams with his own.

Two hours had passed of the same: Emmett and I screaming. In that two hours Emmett's screams suddenly came to a halt. Mine did shortly afterwards, as I looked up to inspect what had happened, I walked over to Emmett, who sat up, rubbing his head. I smiled and sat next to him on the desk.

"What just happened?" The new Emmett asked, staring down at his hands.

"Emmett, I'm Rosalie. I saved you from a bear and brought you back to my house. Emmett you're not human anymore. You're a vampire. You drink blood. You never sleep. I'm sorry." I closed my eyes, waiting for sadness to take over his. I felt a hand on mine, then opened my eyes and looked down to see Emmett's fingers intertwined in mine. White on white, we matched.

"Rosalie… This is hard for me to believe but... being a vampire will never change who I am. I know we barely know each other but, if you're a vampire then, I guess ill have to deal with what I am." He looked at me with the now liquid golden eyes that made his pale, chalky skin shine. I smiled, noticing that I was staring at him. But I didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable because, thank God, he was staring right back.

"So you're a blonde, am I right?" he said, followed by his soft chuckle and my giggle. Yeah, now I know I was right. Humorous and emotional. He lifted my chin with his finger, and then pressed his soft, warm lips to mine. I kissed him back gladly.

**so what do you think? review and give me more ideas for another story!!**

**peace**

***~Amber~***


End file.
